This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. <In-gel digestion> Coomassie blue-stained gel slices were cut into smaller pieces (~1 mm3) and destained alternately with 40mM Ammonium bicarbonate (AmBic) and 100% acetonitrile until the color turned clear. Destained gel was reswelled in 10 mM DTT in 40mM Ambic at 55[unreadable] C for 1 hr. The DTT solution was exchanged with 55mM Iodoacetamide (IAM) and incubated in the dark for 45 min. Incubation was followed by washing alternately with 40mM AmBic and 100% acetonitrile twice. Dehydrated gel was reswelled with trypsin solution (trypsin in 40 mM Ambic) on ice for 45 min initially, and protein digestion was carried out at 37[unreadable] C overnight. The supernatant was transferred into another tube. Peptides and the glycopeptides were extracted from the gel in series with 20% acetonitrile in 5% formic acid, 50% acetonitrile in 5% formic acid and then 80% acetonitrile in 5% formic acid. The sample solutions were dried and combined into one tube. <Glycan preparation> Extracted tryptic digest was passed through a C18 sep-pak cartridge and washed with 5% acetic acid to remove contaminants (salts, SDS, etc.). Peptides and glycopeptides were eluted in series with 20% iso-propanol in 5% acetic acid, 40% iso-propanol in 5% acetic acid and 100% iso-propanol and dried in a speed vacuum concentrator. The dried samples were combined and then reconstituted with 50 mM sodium phosphate buffer (pH 7.5) and heated at 100[unreadable] C for 5 min to inactivate trypsin. The tryptic digest was incubated with PNGase F at 37[unreadable] C overnight to release N-glycans. After digestion, the sample was passed through a C18 sep-pak cartridge and the carbohydrate fraction was eluted with 5% acetic acid and dried by lyophilization. Released N-linked oligosaccharides were permethylated based on the method of Anumula and Taylor (Anumula and Taylor, 1992) and profiled by mass spectrometry. <Mass spectrometry> MALDI/TOF-MS was performed in the reflector positive ion mode using [unreadable]-dihyroxybenzoic acid (DHBA, 20mg/mL solution in 50%methanol:water) as a matrix. All spectra were obtained by using a Microflex LRF (Bruker). NSI(nanospray ionization)-MSn analysis was performed by using on a LTQ Orbitrap XL mass spectrometer (ThermoFisher) equipped with a nanospray ion source. Permethylated glycans were dissolved in 1mM NaOH in 50% methanol and infused directly into the instrument at a constant flow rate of 0.5 [unreadable]L/ min. A full FTMS spectrum was collected at 30 000 resolution. The capillary temperature was set at 210oC and MS analysis was performed in the positive ion mode. For total ion mapping (automated MS/MS analysis), m/z range, 800 to 2000 was scanned with ITMS mode in successive 2.8 mass unit windows that overlapped the preceding window by 2 mass units.